Peaches
by My Leather Couch
Summary: for lack of a better title. Part on in the "Kock Food" series. Rated PG for now; also, pre-slash entering into slash. "See? You learn something new everyday"


_a/n: Yay! My first Trekkie piece :D. Yeah, haven't written in a while and had a bit of trouble finding my groove, so don't shoot me. BTWs: a) this fic ignores the destruction of Vulcan, b) this is strictly Kock, peoples, and c) I obviously don't own Star Trek and co. _

* * *

><p><strong>Part I: Peaches<strong>

Despite the general and parching aridity of the majority of the planet, there were indeed some areas of lush vegetation on Vulcan. The areas in which Vulcan's main rock-carven citadels were located were admittedly sparse and lacking in any kind of plant-life; even the organisms that (by all technicalities) qualified as tree-forms lacked foliage year-round; there were also clusters of straight, stalagmite-like plants that grew around the outskirts of the main citadels (very much akin to the cacti found on earth, as he discovered through his studies of the other planet). However, the true greenery of Vulcan was found in the basins created by meteorites, or surrounding Vulcan's many active volcanoes. They were naturally occurring areas of verdure whose products consisted of a wide variety of beans, nuts, vegetables, fungi, and edible flora. However, fruit was something of a rarity. The soil of Vulcan, even where it was rich from volcanic ash, was unable to sustain on its own most kinds of pome, and the air was much too harsh in both temperature and gaseous toxicity. Only a few species of sour or tangy berries were to be found growing naturally in said areas. Fruits, and seeds to produce such crops, were sometimes imported from other planets and grown in specialized greenhouses; these were kept mainly for research (the Vulcan Science Academy whose acceptance Spock had so graciously declined had particular access to them); and usually only served at special feasts, marriage ceremonies, and to impress travelers who were visiting the planet.

Spock's mother, Amanda, often lamented the scarcity of fruit on Vulcan; and Sarek, being a high-ranking official in the Vulcan Council (despite his unusual choice in spouse), was at times able to procure (by means he never fully disclosed) small baskets of many varieties of fruit to present to her. And these, of course, she was sure to share with Spock, something which Sarek had mixed notions about; but, as Amanda was quick to point out, these were seldom treats. He could hardly be spoiled by such paucity.

Given the delicate and specific galactic conditions needed to support class M planets, it came as no surprise to Spock that fresh fruit was also scarce in space, especially to continuous voyaging vessels like the Enterprise. Since most of the crew was from Earth, this was generally considered a serious setback among his comrades; as such, it was always a particular delight to them when the Enterprise docked at a port or planet carrying such luxuries.

Two Earth months into their five-year mission aboard the Enterprise, the crew made a supply stop at the Federation planet of Bajor; though the real intent behind the stop was to obtain new weaponry and medical supplies, it escaped no one's notice that Bajor was an extremely lush planet; upon discovering that Bajor agriculture consisted not only of their own native plants, but also a wide variety of Terran species, there was no question as to whether they would be resupplying on food as well.

Around 13:00 after transactions and purchases had been made, the Enterprise was off in open space again, course set for a Betazoid-inhabited planet on the outer rim of the Ythod Galaxy. By this time, most of the crew had dipped into the replenished fruit stock. Earlier in the mess hall, Spock had witnessed Sulu and Chekov feeding grapes to one another while Dr. McCoy, munching on an apple, watched them with some amount of disgust. At the end of the table, Uhura had been seen unconcernedly eating a banana (with Mr. Scott watching her across the table, mouth hanging open). Spock himself had included in his meal a blood orange (which, as he found, paired nicely with Morrowan red tea). After lunch, Spock had reported to the bridge (at that moment, missing its captain); however, given that smooth sailing was almost assured through this particular block of space, Spock found his presence unneeded. Thus, he decided a more suitable use of his time would be to visit the botany lab. He was making his way there to inspect a plant Lt. Sulu had been nurturing. Though he was hurrying by no means, he took a corner too sharply- and nearly collided into the captain.

"Whoa-!" Kirk jumped back awkwardly, struggling not to lose grasp on the object he had been holding.

Spock's eyebrows raised in faint surprise, and he too stepped back abruptly. "Captain," he addressed Kirk, "forgive me. I was unaware of you walking this way." That is, in his absorption in his own thoughts, he had somehow failed to stand attention to the distinctive sound of Kirk's footsteps as he came down the hall. More remarkably, he had not registered- even nonchalantly- that singular, musky, oddly exotic scent that perpetually permeated through every room the captain entered. The scent that, inexplicably, regardless of the situation, always managed to rouse Spock to full attention, stopping whatever he happened to be doing for a millisecond to acknowledge fully that _Captain James T. Kirk was nearby_.

But perhaps there was more to this lapse in sensory perception. Spock sniffed, nostrils flaring as he took in the air. _Yes: there_. There was indeed another scent, pungent but not unpleasant, quite sugary . . . eyes dropping from Kirk's face, Spock suddenly found his attention caught by the thing Kirk was cradling in his hands.

Spock tilted his head to the side. It seemed that the captain was in possession of a small bowl of some kind of sliced fruit.

Which, upon further analysis of the surrounding air, was most definitely the source of the aroma currently overpowering the Captain's natural musk.

Unaware of Spock's diverted attention, Kirk waved off his apology and grinned sheepishly. "It's no problem, I-" he stopped, realizing at this point that Spock was not looking at his face. "Something the matter, Commander?"

Eyes full of curiosity, Spock inclined his head at the bowl of fruit in Kirk's hands and inquired, "May I ask what you have in your hands, Captain?"

"Wha- oh, this?" Kirk lifted the small, white ceramic bowl; upon closer inspection, Spock saw that the flesh of the bright orange fruit was glistening with its own juice. The smell of the fruit, though faint, wafted towards him, sweet and cloying.

"They're peaches. We bought two crates of them from that shifty-looking fruit vendor. Guess they don't have peaches on Vulcan, do they?"

Spock shook his head slowly. "Indeed not."

Kirk grinned at the curious look on Spock's face; he extended the bowl towards Spock invitationally. "What to try a slice?" he suggested, paring the question with his most enticing smile.

Bringing his eyes back up to survey the captain's features, Spock appraised his expression, eyebrows rising slightly.

"Thank you, Captain, but as I have already ingested enough nourishment to sustain me for the next few hours, I do not require any more food."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Spock reprimanded himself; he should have known better than to even ask about the fruit. For James T. Kirk was (in addition to being devilishly handsome, daring, compassionate, and a serial heart-breaker) a very obstinate being, and once an idea hit him, he was unlikely to let it slide for anything. As Spock politely declined, Jim's expression did not falter in the slightest; in fact, it became all the more earnest.

"Oh, c'mon Spock," he cajoled, tossing proper titles out the window. "Try it, will you? You'll love it, honest."

He was going to make a comment about whether or not Kirk was fit to judge what things Spock may or may not love; however, he deduced that this a) might not be the most amicable response, and b) might illicit from the captain what Lt. Uhura referred to as the "kicked puppy look". He also concluded that, because the hallway was narrow and he was at a particular vantage point to do so, the captain might block his exit to the botany lab until he acquiesced to partake in this offering of "peaches".

And, if he was honest with himself, he could confess to being rather curious of the nature of this foreign fruit.

Making up his mind to accept, Spock gave what could be considered the minutest of sighs, showing as much reluctance as he dared.

Despite the near inaudibility of this whoosh of air and the general lack of shift in Spock's expression, Kirk knew immediately that he had won, and his face instantly lit up in boyish triumph.

Spock, meanwhile, was about to give his verbal consent, "If it will satisfy you, Captain- "

"Good, here-"

Which Kirk obviously didn't need. Without warning (but with remarkable speed for a human), he stepped forward eagerly, closing the gap between them, plucked up a juicy slice of fruit, and craftily popped it into Spock's open mouth.

Spock's dark eyes widened involuntarily- but his initial surprise at the invasion of personal boundaries was quickly turned into pleasant astonishment at the flavor assaulting his sensitive taste buds.

Closing his mouth around the slice of peach, Spock bit into the fruit's soft, succulent flesh, unable, for all his supposed self-control, to help but relish the juices released as he bit down. He mulled the flavor over in his mouth, saccharine and bright, almost like a candied nectarine but more subtle and disarming in flavor. It was tropical, quietly sublime and, strangely . . . venereal.

Kirk watched with no small amount of personal satisfaction as his first officer puzzled over the peach. His eyes caught every flex of Spock's jaw, the minute contraction and easing of muscles along his browline as the scientist in him sorted out the flavor and texture, processing the information, cataloging it. Though to the unseasoned observer, Spock was little more than slightly intrigued, Kirk had the experience and sense to recognize true and pleasant- albeit, reserved- perplexity when he saw it. He was sure that, if there was any small chance that Vulcan's were capable of having foodgasms, he was probably witnessing one.

Finally, Spock swallowed, and Kirk let a fully-fledged "I told you so" smirk spread across his handsome, boyish features. "Guess they don't have peaches on Vulcan, do they?" he prodded, fishing for a reaction.

Spock, coming out of his sensual daze, shook his head. "Negative," he said softly. "Fruit as found on Vulcan is generally much more bitter . . . I was not aware that any naturally appearing drupe could present such sapidity. . . ."

Which was Vulcan for _Damn, that's good_. Jim wiggled his eyebrows at his first officer. "See? You learn something new every day."

"It would indeed appear so- " he paused, realizing that the captain was no longer making eye-contact with him. Captain Kirk was now looking (very distractedly, Spock noted) at the lower part of Spock's face, attention transfixed by something he saw there. Spock cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. "Captain-?"

"You've got-" Kirk moved forward, and Spock watched detachedly as the distance between them contract from the initial .75 meters to .3; suddenly, the Captain was very, _very_ close, close enough that Spock's keen peripheral senses could detect the slight heat emanating from the Captain's body; close enough that, yes, he could most definitely detect the Captain's unique scent, heady and warm, and almost overpowering, enough to make Spock disoriented, if only for a split second. . .

And, perhaps more importantly, he was close enough that Spock could now determine the Captain's fixation was with his mouth, which was where his gold-brown eyes were intensely focused.

"You've got-" Kirk didn't bother finishing the sentence but reached up and- surprising both himself and his first officer- used the pad of his thumb to wipe away a stray trail of peach juice that was snaking down from the edge of Spock's thin lips. Spock stared in utter bewilderment as Kirk, without thinking, brought his thumb to his mouth, cleaning it of juice with a swipe from the tip of his tongue.

It took approximately three seconds for the reality of what he'd just done to dawn on Kirk, and only a second longer for his entire face to turn a alarmed and embarrassing shade of pink.

"I, uh- " Spock observed the flustered captain with mild bemusement; he was having an inordinate amount of trouble forming his words, it seemed. Likewise, as he floundered about, his face was growing a deeper color, changing to a vivid scarlet.

"I . . . gotta go. Duty calls- " and with that, he nodded at Spock, abruptly excusing himself to the bridge.

Spock stood there for a while, eyes following the form of the captain as the young man hurriedly exited down the hallway, noting that the flush of Capt. Kirk's face was also visible at the nape of his neck. Within seconds, black boots had rounded the corner, and Kirk was out of sight.

Facing forwards once more, the Enterprise's Vulcan first officer considered what had just happened. The Captain's smell clung to his senses, shattering the otherwise clinically stale air; in his mouth, he could still detect scant traces of the strange fruit, tickling the edges of his tongue. He tilted his head.

"Fascinating."

* * *

><p><em>Yay. Part II to come. The theme is up in the air, but it has to be some sort of food. Any ideas? I'm feeling something messy. . .<em>


End file.
